


Fix a Broken Heart

by hugsese



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M, popular boy seungwoo, seungsik helps him feel better, seungwoo gets hurt :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugsese/pseuds/hugsese
Summary: Seungwoo and Miyoung were the perfect couple in school.Until, he gets cheated on.Seungsik does his duty as class president to help Seungwoo with this, but it gets more than that.





	Fix a Broken Heart

“Now, I will announce this year’s Prom’s King and Queen.” Seungsik watched the couples infront of him, he was resting against the wall because well, his friends left him again.

The perfect couple were right infront of him, football player Han Seungwoo and cheerleader captain Lee Miyoung. They’ve been together for around 2 years. Everyone knew about them.

He shook the thoughts of his mind and continued to listen to the announcer. “Our Prom Queen is... Lee Miyoung!” 

As expected. The blonde girl got up the podium and was given the tiara. Not listening to her speech, Seungsik tried to find his friends in the crowd, but he couldn’t.

A few minutes passed by and Miyoung was seated. “Now our Prom King is.. Im Sejun!” A confused look appeared on almost everyone’s face. Except Sejun’s and Miyoung’s. The boy went up the podium and was greeted by the Prom Queen.

_Through a kiss._  


Seungsik remembers Seungwoo was infront of him, and he saw the tall figure running off to the men’s restroom. Was this all planned? How long has this been going on? The brown haired male never really had a proper conversation with the popular kid, but he felt bad for him. And as class president he felt that he had to follow him. Why? No idea but he did it anyway.

Crashing down against the cold restroom brick walls, Seungwoo threw his head back again the wall and choked back his sobs. Closing his eyes; he peacefully listened to the ruffled noises of the music that was heard from the hall. He had one chance in having a great prom day.

And that just got ruined.

Continueing to listen closely, laughter was heard from the other side of the door, along with footsteps. Quickly, wiping away his tears; Seungwoo prepared himself for the worst. The door opened and revealed the class president Seungsik. “I think you dropped something.” he quietly said.

Seungsik closed the door behind him and sat infront of the taller boy. Seungwoo gave him a questioning look. “Your tears.”

Seungwoo forced a smile on his face and shook his head, mouthing a ‘cheesy’ and throwing a look at the other. “Is this where I out my feelings to that one hot yet innocent guy that practically always avoids me to not get in trouble?” The brown haired boy giggled, not facing the other and got into a more comfortable sitting position. “Maybe?”

“How does it feel.. not being popular? Because I’m pretty sure I just lost my title.” Seungwoo asked. The smaller boy stood up and leaned against the sink. “Normal. It’s peaceful. I’m sure a normal life is way more fitting for you.” 

“I just.. don’t know what I’m gonna do now, people are gonna laugh at me.” Seungsik crouched down infront of the other, who was back to curling up in a ball. “Find a job, Seungwoo. It’s good distraction. Helped me through rough times too.” 

The two finished talking and went back into the gym hall where the prom was going on. Everyone’s gaze was on Seungwoo. He was cheated on infront of the whole school. Seungsik wrapped an arm around him and asked:

_“Han Seungwoo, will you accept this dance?”_

Seungwoo accepted, he accepted everything. The dance he shared with the person he thought he’d never share his feelings with, the fact that he lost his big title and the fact that he has to find some distraction.

A few weeks later, Seungwoo got a job at a coffee shop. Seungsik knew about this because everything about the boy losing title and what he was gonna do was going around the school so he thought he’d drop by.

A bell was heard when the warmly dressed male walked into the shop. “Hiya.” Seungwoo said as he saw the other enter.

He greeted back and ordered some hot choco and took a seat next to the window. He took off his jacket, revealing a big brown sweater. “Here’s your hot choco.” A voice next to him said and put down the cup and took a seat infront of him.

“I wanna thank you.” The person, that was obviously Seungwoo; said. “I somehow got out of this all, and you were right. It’s pretty peaceful.” Seungsik smiled and took a sip of his hot choco. “No need to thank me! I’m glad you’re doing better.” 

Seungwoo explained how he was getting over Miyoung and he wasn’t friends with Sejun anymore. 

Seungsik noticed it was a bit difficult for him, he lost contact with most of his friends so he didn’t really have anyone.

“You have me, right? I’d love to get to know you better. I guess I never knew how you really were.” Seungwoo looked confused. “I mean, most people that tried to get into your life were kicked out fast enough.” He laughed. 

Seungwoo scratched the back of his neck. “I guess that was all just part of my title. I haven’t felt like this in a long time.” 

Seungwoo stole the other’s hot choco and took a sip of it. “I’m curious, do you ever get letters in your locker? I always used to get confession letters.”

Seungsik leaned his head against the wall next to him. “Not very often, I did get one today though.. but there wasn’t a name. Normally people put their names on it but.. this was just kind of an appreciation letter?” It was confusing, Seungsik sometimes got confession letters from girls that most likely just used a letter to get close to Seungsik’s class president role. But never something like this.

Seungwoo gave the other his cup back and put his hands on the other’s who had his hands around the warm cup. “I’m sure they’ll ask you out anytime soon.” 

A week later, Seungsik found a letter in his locker with the same handwriting. It said to meet them at the back of school after 7th period. So he did.

“Seungwoo? What are you doing here?” Seungsik said as he followed the steps of the letter. “So you got the letter, I just wanted to tell this in private.” Seungsik got dragged along to the school’s garden. 

“I want you to promise me something.” he said. “Promise to go to prom with me next year, this isn’t a promposal or confession. I’m just asking you not to break this promise.” 

Seungsik looked shocked and his ears turned bright pink. “You made my last prom better, I’m asking you to do so again.”

Seungsik said to keep the promise. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! i might write an epilogue of the year skip to the next prom 👉🏼👈🏼


End file.
